El Lado Oscuro de La Vida
by Drakry
Summary: Todos tiene derecho a tener secretos, pero debes en cuando estos salen a la luz, pero que ocurre que durante 15 años el mayor secreto fue resguardado, hasta que llegan tres chicos a la prestigiosa universidad llamada BERK y juntos a ellos llega una persona a la cual no veían desde aquel accidente llamado "coma"...(por si las dudas es yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió en esas extrañas horas de imaginación. Dejando de lado esta presentación dejo en claro que "como entrenar a tu dragón" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños (yo solo los tomo para crear esta loca historia con el fin de entretener a la "banda") espero que lo disfruten.****ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES YAOI (CHICOXCHICO)****LOS NOMBRE POR LOS CUALES SE LLAMARAN:****  
><strong>**-Alexander= Hiccup****  
><strong>**-Susan= Heather****  
><strong>**-Sophi= Camicazi****  
><strong>**-Danny= Dagur****  
><strong>**-jackson= stoick ****  
><strong>**-Dennise= Astrid****  
><strong>**-Valery= Valka****  
><strong>**- Emily= Ruffnut  
>-Emiliano= tuffnut <strong>**  
><strong>**- Ivo= Barf  
>-Hedu= Belch<br>-David= Cloudjoumper  
>-Lizzy= Stormfly<br>-Jeffry= ****Snotlout****  
>-Cesar= Patapez<br>-Erika= gorgontua  
>-Franco= Gobber<br>-Damián= Drago  
>-Cristopher= Hookfang<br>-Dorian= Eret  
>-Gabriel= Alfa Blanco<br>-Noah= Toothless  
>-Nathaniel*= personaje propio<br>-Anyreth*= personaje propio**

capitulo 1

En algún lugar de nueva york vive un joven llamado Alexander lobos pero todo quien le conociera le decía hiccup por lo distraído que era y en ocasiones algo torpe , su complexión era delgada muy delgada a decir verdad, su cabello era de un tono rojizo con castaño claro, su tez era algo pálida y en su rostro llevaba unas pequeñas pero vistosas pecas que le daban a su rostro un aspecto de niño inocente lo cual era mucho y sin contar sus hermosos ojos de color verde vida que daban a imaginar la primavera, era todo un chico, pero la verdad es que como cualquier joven universitario tenia sus problemas y todo ello eran los brabucones.

Como todos los días hiccup se iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque que se encontraba cerca a la prestigiosa universidad llamada berk y su director era nada mas y nada menos de Jackson lobos o mas conocido como stoick the vast, en otras palabras su padre, aunque así era tubo que hacer la prueba de admisión para quedar en aquel lugar.

Una mañana muy pintoresca hasta que llego al lugar al cual amaba y odiaba a la vez, para encontrarse con ciertas personas a las cuales detestaba ver.

-ey! Miren a quién tenemos aquí- dice un chico pelirrojo con un tatuaje que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo  
>-si es el pequeño hiccup…. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta sarcásticamente un rubia que se acercaba sigilosamente al nombrado<br>-¿has venido por tu golpiza matutina?- pregunta otro chico le larga cabellera pero de misma estatura que hiccup  
>-oh, vamos chicos por que no dejamos esto hasta aquí y somos amigos o simplemente hagan como yo no existo- dice el joven de ojos verde vida<br>-buena idea, entonces pasa y esto se olvidara- dice la chica para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago y darle otro golpe en la espalda para darle una fuerte patada en las costillas  
>-astrid, creo que esta vez si te pasaste- dice dagur con algo de incredulidad<br>-no me importa se lo merece por lo que me hizo su amiga camicazi la ultima vez…. además esto no acaba- para darle un ultimo puñetazo en el rostro quitarle el dinero y luego largarse con todo su grupo.-mejor vámonos antes que lleguemos nosotros tarde- luego de ello se fueron.

Alex se levanto con algo de dificultad recogió sus cosas para llegar a su aula donde le tocaba su materia de historia, sin antes toparse en el camino con sus dos grandes amigas susan una chica de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verde oliva y a sophi una chica de cabello largo liso de color rubio y ojos celestes, pero aquellas chicas eran mas conocidas heather y camicazi.

-Alex… ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto susan mientras se acercaba a su amigo  
>-na-nada susan estoy bien….solo jugué un poco con mis nuevos amigos- responde con sarcasmo<br>-ese grupo…juro que si lo veo le dare su….- sophi fue interrumpida por otra chica que iba pasando por el lugar.  
>-hiccup…hermano ¿Quién fue el idiota para reventarle su rostro?- pregunta un chico de rubio ceniza.<br>-Apuesto a que fue la niña bonita de Astrid….- dice otra chica de igual rubio ceniza  
>-¡BINGO!- fue la respuesta de sophi junto a susan<br>-oh, chicos mejor vamos a nuestras aulas para no llegar tarde- dijo hiccup para cambiar el tema  
>-pero luego te vendremos a dejar a enfermería- respondieron los cuatro chicos presentes al unisonó.<p>

Y así escomo un hermoso día comienza en la vida del joven Alexander, lleno de moratones y rasguños, solo por ser el hijo del director de la mas prestigiosa universidad de berk y por que una muy buena amiga le salvo pero no dela mejor forma.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si voy bien o si tengo que cambiar alguna cosa de esta historia...bueno nos vemos y feliz Halloween! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta historia y gracias a yusefan halackti fanny alejo por su comentario...y a los que pusieron esta history en favoritos...espero disfruten como yo escribiendo...y vuelvo a reiterar los personajes de como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece solo esta loca historia. DISFRUTENLA!**_

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de la primera hora de clases, los cinco chicos se dirigieron a enfermería para tratar ciertas heridas que tenia alex.

-si veo a denisse, juro que le daré una tunda que jamás olvidara- dice sophi mientras agitaba sus brazos  
>-sophi cálmate, además no entiendo ¿por que denisse es así con alex?- pregunta susan para sentir un gran e incomodo silencio de parte de los presentes.<br>-esto….bueno comenzó cuando alex tenía die….-fue interrumpido por una voz apagada  
>-emi…..no quiero hablar de eso…..me podrían dejar solo, estaré bien- dice alex con una cara cabizbaja<br>-al, si necesitas algo solo envíanos un mensaje- dice Emily para darle una sonrisa y retirarse juntos a los demás.

Alex, al sentir que ya estaba solo se recostó en la camilla para derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, el dolor de los golpes dados no se compraban con el dolor que tenia en su corazón, aun recordaba cuando en vez de ser cinco chicos eran siete y para hacer más "agradable" el dolor seguía teniendo esa foto que logro recuperar de las manos de su padre, esa foto donde se encontraba denisse y Jeff con una gran sonrisa, todos juntos.

Aun seguía apreciando la foto mientras sus ojos color verde vida se opacaban y se transformaban en cascadas, hasta que una dulce voz le saca de sus pensamientos.  
>-¿alex….que te ocurrió esta vez?-<br>-abuela gothi…..nada solo me caí…eso es todo- dice el joven tratando de simular una sonrisa y ocultando su tristeza.  
>-jejeje…..solo tu me puedes llamar abuela que quede claro, y no me mientas, escuche que fue esa chica ruda de denisse- dice la anciana de grisáceos cabellos mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico, mientras por respuesta Alexander solo agacho la cabeza recordando ese estúpido momento.<br>-mi pequeño hiccup, sabes tienes que hablar con ella, puede que muchas cosas hayan cambiado, pero estoy mas que segura que ella quiera volver a ser tu amiga-  
>-gothi, no entiendes….después de que mamá fue llevada de ese hospital las cosas ya no volvieron hacer como antes, odio mi vida…..solo quiero desaparecer- al decir esto último estalla en llanto mientras en una de sus manos apretaba la foto que odiaba y a la vez amaba.<p>

La anciana enfermera solo le abrazo y consoló pero su dolor era muy grande, sabia que las clases le harían peor asique le dio un pase para que se fuera a casa o como ella sabia se iría caminar por el parque para olvidar.

Alex se despidió de gothi que era como su madre, la única persona que le conocía lo bastante para saber que era lo que le ocurría; una vez fuera del recinto se fue a caminar y como destino fue el famoso parque llamado leryium (no se me ocurrió otro nombre…XD) al ingresar observo a varias personas, parejas jóvenes y de ancianos, niños, madres, padres…..familias completas…

-¡bingo!...la vida me odia- dice el chico mentalmente

No hubo mas que ver así que camino por el gran parque asta llegar a unas bancas alejado de todo lugar, solo arboles a su alrededor, una vez sentado se coloca los auriculares y selecciona una canción al azar de su celular y la elección fue **_perfect de simple plan_**, al comenzar a tocar la canción este la fue cantando cuando inconscientemente derramo una que otra lágrima.

Hey dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
>But it hurts when you disapprove all along<p>

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you/  
>I can't pretend that<br>I'm alright  
>And you can't change me<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care anymore<p>

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>Nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

Al terminar la canción el chico seguía llorando y recordando cada momento vivido con sus amigos y ahora solo conocidos, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas comenzó a soltar las lagrimas con mas fuerza, aquellas gotas contenían una combinación de sentimientos, hasta que sin mas una suave voz le saco de su tristeza una dulce voz de una joven de no más de igual o menor edad a él, pero no quería que lo vieran en esas circunstancias.

-disculpa, pero ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta una chica con una cálida voz  
>-y-yo…..bueno…..si…estoy bien….-responde algo nervioso<br>-si estuvieras bien no estarías llorando- responde la joven con un deje de ironía y sarcasmo a la vez.  
>-esto b-bu….-no logro responder sus lagrimas no querían cesar y eso complicaba aun mas las cosas hasta que levanto su mirada y vio una caja de pañuelos que la chica le tendía, el con gusto se la acepto, luego de haberse sonado y secado las lagrimas ve que la chica esta sentado a su lado.<p>

-es un hermoso lugar ¿no lo crees?- pregunta la joven mientras observaba al alrededor  
>-s-si….es m-muy bonito…-responde alex aun con un poco de tristeza en su voz<br>-es como si ángeles hubieran esculpido este lugar…..después de todo no muchas personas vienen por aquí- responde la joven  
>-tienes razón, es muy tranquilo…..disculpa pero cual es tu nombre?-<br>-anyreth, pero mis amigos de dicen reth, y el tuyo-  
>-es Alexander, pero todo el mundo me dice hiccup-<br>-hiccup….bonito apodo- responde la reth con una calida sonrisa

De la nada se formo un silencio pero no fue incomodo, estuvieron así por un largo tiempo hasta que un celular sonó y fue el de la joven de cabellos rojizos con mechones negros.

-alo…..si…okey…bien entonces ire…..jejejeje…..Bis später *hasta pronto* (cuelga)…bueno hiccup, nos veremos otro día….que estés bien-  
>-hey! Tu caja!-grita alex<br>-quédatela…..te servirá mas a ti que a mí- luego de ello la chica corrió y desapareció.

Luego de ello hiccup se sentía mucho mejor de conocer a una chica nueva, quizás la vida no era tan cruel después de todo y con ese pensamiento se fue a casa para comer algo y descansar.

_**espero les haya gustado...dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones y eso que tengan un bonito dia-tarde-noche n.n**_


End file.
